(a) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a thin film transistor array panel and a manufacturing method thereof.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (“LCD”) includes two display panels in which field generating electrodes such as pixel electrodes and a common electrode are formed, and a liquid crystal layer that is interposed therebetween. The liquid crystal display generates an electric field in the liquid crystal layer by applying a voltage to the field generating electrodes, thereby determining the direction of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer and displaying images by controlling the transmittance of light.
However, because the liquid crystal display is a non-emissive device, a light source is required. The LCD may be classified as a transmissive type and a reflective type depending on the type of light source.
In the liquid crystal display of the transmissive type, light emitted from a backlight as a light source that is attached to a rear surface of a liquid crystal panel is incident to the liquid crystal layer, such that light transmittance is controlled according to an arrangement of liquid crystal molecules to display images. In the liquid crystal display of the reflective type, natural external light or artificial light is reflected, and the light transmittance is controlled according to arrangement of the liquid crystal molecules.
The transmissive type of liquid crystal display generates bright images that can be displayed in a dark environment since it uses a rear light source, but it has high power consumption. The reflective type of liquid crystal display consumes little power in comparison with the transmissive type since it depends on external natural light or external artificial light, but it is difficult to use in a dark environment.
Accordingly, a transflective type of liquid crystal display that can appropriately select a reflection mode and a transmissive mode according to the circumference has been suggested.
However, a following process is executed in the state that a reflecting electrode of a liquid crystal display is exposed after forming the reflecting electrode, such that the surface of the reflecting electrode may be damaged during the following process.